1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, a user interface controlling method for use with the portable electronic apparatus, and a program for implementing the user interface controlling method using the portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various operation input devices have been proposed and are coming into use. In operation, they generally utilize information such as inclination angle and rotation angle sensed by acceleration sensors and other sensing elements. Illustratively, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-257595 discloses a setup furnished with a biaxial (X and Y axes) angular velocity sensor as a coordinate input device (pointing device) replacing the traditionally employed operation input device such as a mouse. This device is designed to convert the rotated state of the main body into coordinate information. For example, a user holds this coordinate input device by hand and moves it in the air to carry out certain operations.